


Birthday surprises

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: This is a continuation of "Early birthday surprise." This is also a birthday present I wrote for a friend.Poe take his girlfriend, the reader, out for her birthday and asks her to marry him..





	Birthday surprises

If there was one thing in this war torn galaxy that you hated more than fighting the soldiers that belonged to the First Order it was being woken up at an ungodly hour in the morning. And yet here you are following both Poe and BB8 through the maze that is the temple to get to wherever it is that Poe was taking you - he hadn't told you anything about it, just that it is a birthday surprise and that you were going to love it.

So far you weren't impressed with this surprise of his. He had pulled you out of bed in the early hours of the morning with hardly any explanation and is now guiding you through the labyrinth that is the rebel temple to get to the docking bay where the ships are being kept. "Where are we going Poe?" You whined out through a yawn, your fingers curled around the soft fabric of Poe's shirt as you trailed behind him, shuffling your feet. 

A soft chuckle came from your boyfriend of three years as he reached behind himself in a swift motion, his hand gently wrapping around your small wrist. "To get into a ship so that we can go to your surprise," he answered back quickly. Sucking in a deep breath of air, you puffed your cheeks out and leaned around Poe to get a look at the small ball of orange and white rolling in front of you and your boyfriend, beeping away to itself happily - you wished you could be that happy being woken up in the early hours of the morning but you just couldn't muster that much happiness right now.

After it was clear to him that he was not going to get a reply from you he looked over his shoulder at you. You could see that his beautiful brown eyes are heavy with sleep from being up all night, his thick, dark brown hair messier than it normally would be, causing a smile to grace your lips. You always loved it when he had messy hair, it looked mush more fluffier, you always thought that it was so cute and to die for.

Poe came to a stop in the middle of the semi-quiet docking bay of the resistance base, making you come to a stop abruptly as he turns to you with his hand still wrapped around your wrist ever so gently, your fingers falling from the back of his shirt. "We just have to get on the ship and then you can take a small nap while I take us to where your surprise is, okay?" He asked with a grin. You let out the breath of air from your cheeks as you turned your attention away from BB8 and back to Poe.

Giving a shake of your head, you shuffle closer to him, dropping your head to his chest with a groan. "I can't sleep now that I am awake." Poe smirked and carefully placed a kiss on top of your forehead, a small breathy chuckle escaping him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up so early my angel," he murmured against your head, gently moving his hand up from your wrist and up your arm, leaving a trail of warmth up your arm, the tender moment didn't last long thanks to BB8's loud beeps and whirrs from behind you, causing Poe to move away from you.

"But" Poe said, clearing his throat and sounding so much more enthusiastic, his hand trailing back down to your wrist which he gave a gently tug on, pulling you over to the ship, the one that he had used for your first flying lesson last week. Your right brow quirked up as your eyes the ship, "it's going to worth it. I can promise you that."

"Is it another flying lesson?" You attempted to guess, the corner of your lip curling up as you eyes the massive ship before you.

"No," he laughed with a shake of his head, pulling you onto the ship, the doors closing quickly behind the three of you - neither of you could go anywhere without the droid that had in some way became like a son to you. The ship looked pretty much the same, apart from a small box on the table, side the box stood a small pile of fluffy blankets, possibly to keep you warm in the cold vacuum of space.

"What's with the blankets Poe?" You nodded towards the table, Poe stepped around BB8 who stayed in place in front of you, staring up at you. Moving over to the cockpit of the ship as he dropped his hand from your wrist, bring it up to the back of his neck, "that was so you could have a nap while I got us to the destination... But you're welcome to play with BB8 for a while." He told you nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Kneeling down before the droid, you gently placed your hands on either side of BB*'s dome head and pressed a kiss to the top of his cold head, earning a long whistling beep of happiness, "I would love to spend sometime with my adorable baby droid." Poe watched the two of you interacting. He found it cute whenever you referred to BB8 as your baby droid.

It got him to thinking about the things that he had planned for the rest of the day. It made him both excited and anxious - this certainly wasn't the first time he got anxious about something when it came to you. But the more he thought about it the more it made him realise that he was indeed making the right decision. With his tiredness now forgotten about and giving way to an uneasy excitement as he dropped down into the pilots seat.

"Only a little while longer," he breathed out to himself, smiling like a dork. 

You had been too busy playing with BB8 to notice that Poe was giving himself a pep talk in the pilots seat, you hardly noticed how long it took to get to the 'destination' of your surprise. It wasn't until you heard the heavy footsteps of Poe's did you look in his direction, a grin across your face, one that cause and infectious smile to cross Poe's, he couldn't help it, you always made him smile.

"Are we there?" You asked as a soft giggle escaped you, one that made his heart leap in his chest. "We are... It's a wonder you didn't notice," he mused, holding a hand out for you and you took it happily, mumbling out a small thank you as he pulled you up from where you had been sitting on the floor.

Your eyes flickered to the large window of the cockpit to find that the ship is drifting through the cold vastness of space at a slow rate as soon as you saw the beautiful nebula in front of you, you slowly removed your hand from Poe's nice warm one and moved to stand behind the two seats, your hands going to top of the seats, pressing your finger tips into the leather fabric. The various hues of yellows and greens looked as if they shimmered and swirled together, bleeding out into a vibrant orange that paled at the edges as the stars glittered brightly in the sky like jewels. 

The nebula was truly something beautiful to behold. It was breath taking. "We're not going planet side?" You stared at the dazzling nebula of yellow, green and orange, your lips parted.

"Not until we get back to the base." He sounded quiet, almost thoughtful.

"So we're going to be suspended in space for a while?" You asked, turning around on the heels of your feet quickly. You were still awe struck by the nebula but upon seeing Poe on one knee behind BB8, your bewildered look dissolved into that of surprise, your breath catching in your throat. You could't help but stare at him, an uneasy laugh came from Poe, he made a small hand gesture to the droid in front of himself.

BB8 whistled out a long beeping noise as your eyes flickered down to him, a small metal arm extended from the droid, sitting between you and BB8, between the two metal pincers stood a sparkling silver ring, small and delicate. "Poe?" You asked slowly, swallowing hard, "what's going on?"

"Well," he cleared his throat once again, his voice cracking ever so slightly as he looked at you. To him you looked beautiful - more so with the current back drop, he couldn't hear his own thoughts over his heart beating loudly in his chest. "[Y/N]... We've been together for three years now, and they've been the best three years of my life..." He trailed off, already teary eyed - as were you. 

"If this is going to where I think this is going, Poe -"

"Please... let me finish what I have to say," he laughed softly. With a nod you pressed your lips together, making a gesture with your hand to indicate that he could continue. "I want to have more years with you... But not as my girlfriend. My wife. So, [Y/N], will you marry me?" He asked you finally. 

Speechless. You were speechless, you knew that the question was coming and it still caught you off guard. You knew what your answer was, even before the question left his lips, before he even started speaking and your eyes landed on the ring. "Of course I will! You didn't need to ask!" you exclaimed. 

Moving around BB8 you quite literally flung yourself at Poe, wrapping your arms around his neck, knocking him to the floor, his strong arms wrapping around your waist tightly as your lips connected with his in a rough and passionate kiss. After a while he pulled away, his breathing hard but he had a grin on his face. 

"Happy birthday my angel."


End file.
